tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Murdoch
Murdoch *'Class': BR Standard 9F *'Designer': Robert A. Riddles *'Builder': Crewe or Swindon Works *'Configuration': 2-10-0 *'Built:' sometime between 1954 and 1960 Murdoch is Sodor's largest and strongest goods engine. Bio Murdoch was brought to relieve the engines of their heavy workloads. He was big and strong, so the other engines were eager to learn more about him. Murdoch, however, disliked the noise of their chatter and got cross at Salty and Harvey when they inquired about his past exploits. The next day, Murdoch finally had a chance to pull a train in the quiet countryside, but his journey was interrupted by a flock of stray sheep. Murdoch had to wait with the noisy sheep until Toby could bring the farmer to lead them away. That night, Murdoch found Salty's and Harvey's company a relief. Murdoch was happy but shy about being decorated for the May Day festivities. On one windy autumn day, a large red carpet landed on the back of Murdoch's goods train, unbeknownst to Murdoch. Percy briefly chased after it, until the heavy winds blew it away again. When Whiff first arrived on Sodor, Murdoch, alongside Molly and Neville, laughed at Emily because she was showing Whiff around Sodor. Emily once needed Murdoch's help when she became stranded in the mud, and near the end Emily asked him which track should she take. Murdoch told Emily that the tracks on Gordon's Hill were being cleared and told her to take the valley route instead. Murdoch pulled Rocky to help Thomas recover the lost materials for the Sodor River Bridge's restoration. Persona Murdoch is a mighty, powerful engine with ten drive wheels. He is one of the largest engines working on Sodor and was brought to the Island to help with the heavy workload and pull heavy goods trains across the Main Line. Murdoch is as shy as he is strong, as he is actually a gentle giant. He can often be found seeking peace and quiet, away from the bustle of the yards and the Docks. He enjoys long hauls through the countryside and, although he can get short of patience and a little annoyed if he does not get some alone time, he can be quite a reserved engine. Although he can be an independent worker, Murdoch is often content to join in, help, and offer advice where he deems it worthy, but, despite being hard to miss due his defining strength and size, he will not jump to put himself at the centre of attention. Basis Murdoch is a BR standard class 9F goods engine. The class was the last make of steam engines to be built for British Railways, with the last one, "Evening Star," built in 1960. Livery Murdoch is painted orange with green and red lining. He has smoke deflectors, on which he wears red nameplates with gold lettering. Appearances Voice Actors * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; seventh season only) * Ryoichi Fukuzawa (Japan; twelfth season onwards) Trivia * In the UK, Murdoch gains a Scottish accent in the twelfth season. * The Motor Road and Rail system previously spelt Murdoch's name incorrectly as "Murdock". * Murdoch's models are currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Murdoch has the most driving wheels of any engine, at 10. However, counting his leading wheels, he is part of a small group of engines with 12 wheels in total (not counting tender wheels). * Murdoch was the first engine in the TV series to have smoke deflectors. Currently, Hiro is the only other engine in the TV series to also have them. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My First Thomas (talking) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * Tomica * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains * Padlock and Key Gallery File:PeaceandQuiet33.png File:PeaceandQuiet4.jpg|Murdoch annoyed at Knapford Sheds File:PeaceandQuiet6.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet34.png File:PeaceandQuiet45.png File:PeaceandQuiet22.jpg|Murdoch in the countryside File:PeaceandQuiet49.png File:PeaceandQuiet20.PNG|Murdoch with Harvey and Salty File:SomethingFishy53.png|Emily and Murdoch File:BestDressedEngine5.png File:BestDressedEngine14.png|Murdoch being decorated File:BestDressedEngine21.png|Murdoch passing the carnival File:PeaceandQuiet54.jpg File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet50.png|Murdoch and Percy File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet61.png File:Emily'sRubbish25.png File:ExcellentEmily47.png|Murdoch in Season 12 File:ExcellentEmily48.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn33.png File:MurdochFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Murdochpromoimage.jpg|A promotional photo of Murdoch File:Blackout!7.png|Murdoch in a magazine story File:MurdochandGeorge.jpg|Murdoch with George File:Murdoch'sprototype.png|Murdoch's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLMurdoch.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayMurdoch.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TOMYMurdoch.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackmasterMurdoch.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongMurdoch.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayMurdoch.jpg|Take-n-Play File:MyFirstThomasMurdoch.jpg|My First Thomas File:HornbyPrototypeMurdoch.PNG|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyMurdoch.jpg|Hornby File:Wind-upMurdoch.jpg|Wind-up File:NakayoshiMurdoch.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TomicaMurdoch.PNG|Tomica File:MurdochPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:MurdochStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story Library book File:Murodch2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Murdoch Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:The Main Line